


The Fever of Reverence

by vespertide



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, PWP, Technically unrequited Enjolras/Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespertide/pseuds/vespertide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O, I could sing such grandeurs and glories about you!<br/>As for me, I give nothing to any one except I give the like carefully<br/>to you,<br/>I sing the songs of the glory of none, not God, sooner than I sing<br/>the songs of the glory of you.<br/>~ To You, Walt Whitman</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fever of Reverence

This work has been meta-archived by the author

**Author's Note:**

> A big hug and a thank you to Hannah who kept me alive (and from running for the hills, red-faced and screeching "But I never write smut!") through writing this.
> 
> And another big hug, as always, to Julia for reading it and convincing me that it's not a great big pile of horse manure <3


End file.
